


The First Person

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: There's a New Years tradition Professor Granger thinks Snape would be perfect for. He might need convincing, though.





	The First Person

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Snape scowled at Professor Granger. “I don’t qualify, so I refuse.”

“Yes, you do,” she said reasonably. “If the first person to enter Hogwarts after midnight on New Years is tall and dark-haired, bearing gifts, it’s lucky for that year.”

Snape muttered something.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Good looking,” he said testily. “The first person should be good looking – which I am not – so I don’t qualify.”

She stared at him.

“I don’t think you’re unattractive,” she said honestly.

“Indeed?” Snape murmured, his eyes glinting.

“I’ll also provide dinner at Hogsmeade,” she added, cheeks pink.

“I’ll see,” Snape allowed, smiling slightly.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-foot
> 
> For those who don't want to go to the link the important bits are...
> 
> "In Scottish and Northern English folklore, the first-foot, is the first person to enter the home of a household on New Year's Day and a bringer of good fortune for the coming year"
> 
> "Although it is acceptable in many places for the first-footer to be a resident of the house, they must not be in the house at the stroke of midnight in order to first-foot (thus going out of the house after midnight and then coming back into the same house is not considered to be first-footing). It is said to be desirable for the first-foot to be a tall, dark-haired male; a female or fair-haired male are in some places regarded as unlucky."
> 
> "In Scotland, first-footing has traditionally been more elaborate than in England, and involving subsequent entertainment."


End file.
